<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lipstick stains by Missthang616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450784">Lipstick stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616'>Missthang616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whiskey Cavalier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie marking her territory ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lipstick stains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie looked at her face in the mirror before reapplying her lipstick. She was annoyed with herself. She shouldn’t be so...on edge about this. But this Lynlee girl was obviously all over Will right in front of her. Honestly, the only thing the Lynlee girl hadn’t done was to bend over and push up her boobs to get better cleavage. It’s not like Lynlee didn’t know she was dating Will. She was literally introduced as ‘Will's girlfriend, Frankie.’</p><p>Frankie felt petty and like she was betraying her feminist values for thinking anything like that. She was annoyed at that girl, annoyed at Will for existing in public while looking cute, and annoyed at herself, most of all, for being jealous.</p><p>She had no reason to be jealous. Will was polite, but not flirty. He did nothing to warrant any unnecessary jealous feelings. And yet, she was close to fuming. Frankie touched up her lipstick, blotted it slightly with a tissue, and glanced at herself in the mirror one more time.</p><p>“You’re better than this,” she told herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading back to the party.</p><p>It took Frankie a few minutes to find Will. Last she saw him he was at the bar, but now she found him standing off to the side, squashed between Susan on one side and the girl, Lynlee, the other. She did her absolute best to push down the way it grated her nerves that what little space Will occupied was overrun by Lynlee. God, Frankie thought, this girl was not subtle at all. Frankie was about five feet away from Will's little group sandwiched against the wall a few feet near the bar, when suddenly, Lynlee lifted her fingers and casually fluffed Will's hair.</p><p>Frankie lost it. She stormed over to them. She could see Will (who, bless him, was leaning away from the girl) find her eyes and they widened whatever expression she had on her face. For her part, Frankie was on a mission. She walked right up to Will, grabbed him around the neck, and hauled him down to her. She kissed him like it would be the last time she ever could. Will was quick on the uptake. He slipped one hand in her back pocket and the other tangled in her hair. She may have purposefully kissed him messily so that her lipstick would stain his face. She bit his bottom lip once before pulling back slightly.</p><p>Will looked dazed. He did have lipstick covering almost the entirety of his mouth and a little on his chin. His pupils were blown, he was breathing heavy, and she could feel the hardness against her stomach. She glanced to her right, seeing if the girl, was still there but found the space thankfully empty. Susan, on the other hand, took one look at Will and Frankie and said “wow, nicely done” before walking away.</p><p>Will, in the time it took for Frankie to come back and appraise the situation seemed to have lost his dazed look. He was smirking slightly at her, and she leaned back to kiss him just to get rid of the taunting and teasing smirk he had. But when she looked at him again, his smug smile was even more prominent. Frankie's jealousy was quickly replaced with embarrassment. Her cheeks blushed furiously as she just realized she had tried, and succeeded, at marking Will as her’s in public.</p><p>He was about to open his mouth, but she shook her head.</p><p>“Not a word, Whiskey,” she told him turning on her heel and heading for the door of the bar, not even waiting to see if he was following.</p><p>Frankie hated this feeling. This territorial bullshit that was eating at her. But Will was her’s. Her partner, her family, her home, and even the inkling that someone could take it away set her off. She was frustrated. She hated feeling out of control, and this whole entire situation was, indeed, out of control. What’s worse is that Frankie knew getting frustrated was a mistake.</p><p>The last thing she ever wanted was Will to see her like this. Embarrassed, jealous, and frustrated because a girl didn’t know that personal space was a thing? This was such an overreaction, and she knew it.</p><p>Will still looked annoyingly pleased. But her expression shook something in him. His smile dimmed, and concern filled his eyes. He cradled her cheek.</p><p>“Frank's?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said refusing to look at his face and see her lipstick--her attempt at marking him.</p><p>“Why not? It’s cute that you’re jealous.” he told her. She took a step to walk towards their car and he shuffled to catch up.</p><p>“Cute?!” she screeched. “This isn’t cute, Will. This is stupid. You should be mad right now.” She told him. She looked over to find him smiling still. Her eyes narrowed. “Why aren’t you mad right now? I’m mad.”</p><p>They made it to the car, and before she could get in the car, she was pressed up against the front passenger door. Will's body was warm and solid, pressed tightly against her chest and hips. One hand leaned on the car to keep balance while the other was running through her hair. She looked up. She just wanted to be pathetic alone. That wasn’t an unreasonable request. But he said her name, in that tone she knew so well, that meant so much.</p><p>“Frank's.” She released a heavy sigh before looking up at him with a small pout. God, he was lucky she was very firmly annoyed with herself, or he would’ve regretted the pleased expression on his face.</p><p>“I’m yours,” Will told her and she melted a little at the deep sincerity. She felt loved and adored, and she couldn’t believe that they were so good together. That the love they had denied for so long had turned into this. That their homes were one and the same.</p><p>“I know,” Frankie told him softly. “I trust you.” She told him. Because that was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it? She shouldn’t be jealous because she knew that Will would never do anything to betray her trust. He would never cheat. It was a bone-deep certainty, and she hated that her reaction made her question that truth.</p><p>“I know,” He repeated her words to her. “I trust you, too.” He gave a chaste kiss to her cheek. “It’s okay to be jealous. I know you aren’t jealous because you don’t trust me, but because, and I mean this with love, you don’t like sharing.”</p><p>It was an unfortunate truth. It had been an adjustment to share her space with Will, to give up her walls and share herself with him completely. Because for so long she was used to being all by herself, well Jai excluded, but Jai's different. And she had Will and this team now too.</p><p>Frankie took a deep breath. She felt better. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his chin, his lips. “You’re covered in my lipstick.” She told him.</p><p>“Good,” Will said plainly. He bent down to kiss her. This time, it wasn’t hot or messy. It wasn’t chaste and placating. It was soft and loving. It warmed her to her core.</p><p>“If you want,” Will whispered, still only a hair away from her face, Frankie's eyes still closed relishing the feel of his weight on her body, his solid support, “we could go home, and you could apply a bit more lipstick and get it anywhere you want on me.”</p><p>Her eyes snapped open darkening slightly, but the smoldering look that Will was giving her heated her core past the comforting warmth from a few seconds ago. This was hot and heavy, his pupils blown, his breathing heavy. Frankie decided that his suggestion was a good one.</p><p>Mostly so she could permanently wipe that smug smile off his lips. She was up to the task.</p><p>She nodded, and Will grinned before quickly moving off of her to get into the car.</p><p>All things considered, the evening had turned out to be a great one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>